


最佳替身-07

by Weilianjie185



Category: Turbo&Jackson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilianjie185/pseuds/Weilianjie185





	最佳替身-07

这里的树长得极为茂密，  
修剪得不勤快，  
爬山虎顺着红色复古的砖纹钻进墨绿色的窗棱里来。

易烊千玺死活不让刘昊然靠近，  
攀爬着有些高的木质楼梯有些歪斜，  
几乎手脚并用。

刘昊然在身后慌乱得抬着手臂，  
生怕不小心前面的人就摔落下来。  
常年跳舞的人幸亏平衡感优越，  
摇摇晃晃竟也安全抵达了二楼。

 

刘昊然长吁一口气，  
赶在前面开了门，  
“我去帮你拿毛巾跟睡衣，  
你先放好水，会吗？”

醉酒的小千比平素还要安静，  
只是乖顺的点点头，  
在太阳穴边儿上比了个OK的手势。

刘昊然一步三回头去客房找没拆包装的内裤和毛巾，  
然后回到主卧，  
从衣橱里挑了一套自己小时候最爱的蓝色睡衣。  
浴室里的水声哗啦啦的响起，  
他站在门口有些犹豫，

“千儿，我…我进来放个毛巾。”

里面的人闷不吭声。

“我进来了哦？”

 

刚打开的水汽不足以氲满整个浴室，  
那个小人儿傻愣愣得回过头来，  
还穿着白衬衫和黑色的西装裤，  
就那样泡在了浴缸里，  
湿透的白色布料没有章法得勾勒着他的胸膛，  
胸口隐隐透出淡粉色的晕影，  
流动的水打乱他纤细腰肢的倒影，  
双瞳剪水看不真切似的盯着自己。

只一瞬间，  
刘昊然的情欲就被全然勾起。  
他的喉咙像被火烧过，  
有蚂蚁在不知死活得撩拨。

“宝贝，洗澡怎么不脱衣服？  
我帮你？”

 

易烊千玺看着刘昊然解开上衣的纽扣，  
一步步走来的胯间有什么东西隐隐放大。  
酒气瞬间从脑海中蒸发了一半，  
天灵盖被击打一般明白可能要发生的事情，  
他划动着水面向后仰去。

自从上次因为感动一时激动要献身被拒，  
他每每想起都羞耻得不行，  
刘昊然一碰他他就化作春泥，  
这要是一旦开始怎么了得。

谈恋爱前后加起来都没俩月呢，  
就就就发生关系…  
不合适不合适…

 

“…师哥…我…我现在不醉了。  
我能自己…自己脱，  
你快出去！”

 

刘昊然已经褪下裤子，  
那东西挺立着，  
在白色明亮的浴照下比上一次来得更有冲击力。  
易烊千玺一下子捂住眼睛。

 

一双长腿踏进浴缸，  
溅起水花扑棱作响。

有人拉开他捂住双眼的手，  
“不醉了正好，  
我要你清醒得明白，  
勾引我是什么下场。”

 

刘昊然先用唇堵住这个嘴上只会说不的小家伙，  
一双大手从腰间向上游走，  
瞬间扒掉碍事的白色衬衣和裤子。  
湿透的衣物落在地上发出沉重的啪嗒声，  
易烊千玺的神经倒立，  
惊得一抖。  
立刻像安抚一般被面前的人贴近胸膛。

 

他的吻比以往更为狂热，  
一只大手抵着易烊千玺的后脑，  
像失去体贴的灵魂，  
只用力的索取不允许逃离，  
过高的鼻梁使他辗转着，  
让彼此更加贴合。

易烊千玺的唇珠被反复舔弄，  
唇齿离开一秒就被浴室的湿气顶替，  
又被迅速占据。  
牙齿和舌尖交换攻势，  
刘昊然不依不饶得厮磨直到唇珠变得红肿。  
有人知道厚唇或者薄唇接吻的时候哪个更舒服吗？  
易烊千玺没有其他体验了，  
他只知道一个深吻已经让他难耐得扭动起来，  
性刺激和酒精像催化的藤蔓，  
在他背脊抽打着，  
疼痛又热辣，  
双臂交合紧紧环住对方的脖颈，  
他的体温和浴缸里的水维持着内外高温的平衡。

 

像很满意易烊千玺投降得沉沦，  
刘昊然低笑一声，  
湿润的亲吻随即顺着下颚线滑到脖子，  
他沿着男孩儿后仰而突起的青筋舔舐吮吸，  
发出羞耻的啧啧水声。  
男孩儿发出呜咽的声响，  
像是狂欢的邀请，  
他终于不愿忍耐，  
一只手指像后穴探去。

水上的人突然受惊，  
扑腾着要站立起来，  
这滚烫的浴水像流沙河不给机会，  
他像从柔软的绸缎滑落回健壮的男人身前。

 

“宝贝，求求你，给我。”

刘昊然的声音蛊惑得有些邪魅，  
瞳孔散发侵略者的光芒，  
喉结咕噜着。  
只是片刻的愣神，  
手指就顺着一股热流从后方进入，  
来不及发出一声痛呼，  
刘昊然埋头含住男孩的乳头，  
啊的叫喊极快衰弱变成嘤咛。

他的舌头打着转，  
围着小小的乳尖捉迷藏，  
男人的胸部比女人的缺乏很多敏感元，  
却偏偏是易烊千玺的敏感带，  
他很少穿紧身的衣物，  
即使穿也要配上外衣。  
就像现在，  
不需一刻他的一边已经高高翘起，  
他按着刘昊然的头颅，  
引导着鼓励着，

“啊…哈…另一边也要……”

收到指令一般努力服务着，  
后穴已经不知觉进入了三根，  
打着圈点按着，涌动着。  
骨节的起伏在水浴中不那么明显，  
依旧让易烊千玺忍不住大口喘起气来，  
他的肠道被热水联通，  
整个人像导热体泛出红粉色的光，  
像攀附着孤海上的枯木，  
水和刘昊然臂膀的起伏带着他飘摇游荡，  
如同四海为家的歌者变成哑巴，  
只能咿呀。

 

刘昊然不愿理解没有爱的性事，  
就像现在他无比难耐口干舌燥，  
依旧想要先让千玺能够容纳自己，  
这水里不行，  
水不如润滑油，  
进去之后会逐渐干涩无法体会真正的快乐。

他于是从浴缸里抱起神情恍惚的千玺，  
迅速用浴巾将他包裹，  
小孩儿环抱着他的胳膊，

“师哥…怎么了……”  
突然的停止让他感到空洞。

“去床上。”

刘昊然快速得收拾自己，  
迎亲的将军抬起新娘，  
两人滚落在床上，  
浴巾落了一地。

他从床头柜里掏出一管KY，  
挤了一些到手上，  
刚刚扩充过的穴口正在微微聚合，  
易烊千玺感受到什么似的抬起手臂挡住眼睛。

冰凉的膏体和水中热浴形成鲜明的对比，  
男孩的后穴应激般咬住他的手指，  
刘昊然附身上去，  
只宝贝宝贝得叫着，  
“把腿张开，好不好？  
老公看看。”

有句话叫一不做二不休，  
都到这份儿上了，  
羞死了以后还是要做的，  
易烊千玺认命似的慢慢打开双腿，  
那粉嫩的穴口无意识得一张一合，  
瘦到突起的脚踝被刘昊然架在肩膀，  
常年练舞的柔韧让自己轻松得欺身亲吻。

润滑液在手指的抽插间不断发出咕啾的声响，  
亲吻的嗯哼齐奏着，  
扩张的穴口已经足够柔软。

刘昊然喘着粗气，  
“我想进去了，宝贝。”

对方的下体很早就肿胀得发红，  
易烊千玺不是不知道，  
他半合起双眼，  
“好…”

 

守城的人丢盔卸甲，  
任凭撞钟冲进城门。  
那紧致的肠肉包裹着刘昊然的下体，  
他发出喟叹的声音。

“额啊…疼……”

 

胡乱轻啄着易烊千玺颤抖的睫毛，  
“宝贝，不疼，不疼。”  
这会儿让他停下来绝不可能，  
必须一次制敌。

 

爬山虎在月色的旋转下变换了投射的角度，  
易烊千玺终于轻喘着发出声音，  
“可…可以了…”

白色的床单在瞬间被连带起汹涌的浪潮，  
刘昊然的额头发出畅快的热汗，  
如同攻城掠地的将军用力得抽送，  
男孩的双腿在他的肩膀不规则的上下弹跳，  
他扶着对方精瘦的腰肢，  
对着紧致的甬道深深浅浅得进出，  
却不带入一点空气，  
肉体的撞击声和木质床的吱呀在黑夜中让人面红耳赤。  
易烊千玺从有些疼痛到欲海浮沉不过几秒，  
像天生该被刘昊然拥抱的容器，  
他的眼睛几欲望穿却看不到东西，  
只有刘昊然没有擦干的发丝滴答落下水珠进入他的眼睛，  
不知道是过敏还是被操弄的流出生理泪水，  
他止不住得红了眼眶，  
大喘着气叫着师哥，  
师哥慢一点。

 

所有的感官都被屏蔽，  
只有性的味蕾肆无忌惮在空气里蔓延，  
他们索取更多不知疲累，  
交缠、翻滚、只想一夜将对方榨干，  
刘昊然觉得食髓知味这个词得送给他自己。

 

“师哥…嗯啊…师哥我……我快不行了…啊…”

易烊千玺只有投降的时候才会叫他师哥，  
刘昊然握住男孩儿的性器，  
“叫老公，我们一起去。”

 

“我…我哈…”

刘昊然使坏得堵住射精口，  
下身依旧不住得抽插着。

“快。”  
他加速冲刺着，  
鼻息粗重。

 

“啊啊啊啊老公，老公…”

 

白浊的液体星星点点落在刘昊然的胸口，  
终于在最后几下他克制着拔出性器，  
在外面射了出来。

 

他趴在易烊千玺身上喘着粗气，  
没有人说话，  
麝香的气味浓重的出奇，  
易烊千玺羞得要起床，

“起开…我…我要洗澡……”

却在抬起腰的一瞬间目瞪口呆得倒了下去，  
他浑身酸软不知所措。

“呵呵呵哈哈哈哈。”  
身上的人笑得极为放肆。

 

“你还笑？？？”

 

“对不起对不起…宝贝我帮你洗。”

 

“不！绝不！”

 

“我抱你起来，送你去洗行了吧？”

 

“…说话算话啊？”

 

“算话算话。”

 

然后某个脸皮厚如城墙的人就在进浴室后锁了门。

 

“刘昊然！！！”

 

“怎么了？我也要洗啊？”

 

“我我我先洗啦！”

 

“节约用水行不行？”

 

“节约，我看你是挺不节约的！  
是不是每个房子你都常备润滑油啊？”

 

“哦，润滑油啊。  
酒会打完招呼那天就买了哦，  
跟你说我幻想在这里对你这样那样已经很久了…”

 

“啊啊啊啊辣耳朵！你给我出去！”

 

“嘿嘿，我不。”

 

爬山虎和月色一样安静，  
复古的别墅像城堡一样伫立在这条盘山公路旁，  
只有别墅里的王子和王子吵闹。  
水晶鞋也许是假的，  
这次的爱情故事是真的。


End file.
